The present invention is directed to a valve assembly for faucet handles and in particular to the construction of a valve assembly for mounting a faucet handle to a sink deck.
Conventionally, faucet valve bodies and valve handles are concealed and must be installed below a sink deck. The installation of these fittings is sometimes awkward and cumbersome since it involves reaching underneath the sink deck to mount the fittings to the deck. Commercial faucet handle valves typically include a series of components such as washers, locknuts, bonnet nuts, escutcheons and escutcheon nuts for mounting and securing the valves and handles to the sink deck. These components are assembled during the installation of the valve body and handle to the sink deck.
A typical faucet handle installation involves fastening a series of washers and nuts to a valve body on the underside of the deck and inserting the valve body in an opening in the sink deck. The valve cartridge is inserted in the valve body and another series of washers and nuts are mounted atop the sink deck on the valve body over the valve cartridge. A bonnet nut is usually then mounted thereon, over which an escutcheon, escutcheon nut and handle are mounted. The bonnet nut is not exposed, but hidden from view by the escutcheon. During installation the valve cartridge must be tested for defects such as leakage and must be properly adjusted for torque and tension. If the torque is not properly adjusted, users of the faucet handle may have difficulty operating the handle and various components may subsequently loosen and become damaged or dislodge entirely causing water damage and even scalding if the hot water valve malfunctions. If the components are damaged, time, labor and money are lost and new parts must be obtained.
Thus, it is apparent that a preassembled and factory tested valve assembly is desired. It is preferable that the escutcheon is sized to fit over the valve cartridge and to support all valve components above the sink deck. Moreover, it is advantageous to provide a bonnet nut which fits within the deck opening and is aesthetically pleasing.